


Part Two

by belladuncan



Series: Always Yours [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladuncan/pseuds/belladuncan
Summary: from MY tumblr blog, vikingsandetc; my first writing piece for Vikings, turned into a little series.Hvitserk has feelings for Bella or reader but doesn't tell her at first. Brothers intervene as brothers do..





	Part Two

Bella, after her father left her and her brother waiting in their home for over an hour, found herself quietly walking into the hall that was filled to the brim with mostly aged Vikings. The sight of mead being spilled and men gazing at women, free and not, were the only things for Bella to lay her Y/E/C eyes on, until she spots her princes.

She slips from her brother’s side, and smiles as she makes her way through the crowd, leaning onto Ivar and Hvitserk’s shoulders, “Now now, what are three of Kattegat’s most eligible men doing sitting around like failed warriors?” Bella says leaning forward further, unknowingly giving Ubbe a view down her dress, and bops him on his nose. Hvitserk watches closely as his older brother’s eyes go from her eyes to down her dress, and back up again before Bella took notice. He starts to grip the table with white knuckles because of this, as what his brother was seeing should before only him to see. Hvitserk went to say that his brother should keep his eyes away from his Bella, but unlike his brother he seems to lose his voice.

Ubbe speaks up, “We do not have women to tend to nor does any of the vikings in Kattegat want to talk to the sons of Ragnar Lothbrok when he is present himself.” He nods towards the back of the room where two thrones sit, where Ragnar and his wife, Aslaug, are perched. Ivar looks up at Bella, then over to his dear brother, who is angrily ripping apart a leg of meat,

“Hvitserk, why must you create such a mess in front of our dear friend? She must think of you like an animal.” Ivar smirks, wanting to push Hvitserk to his limits. Hvitserk opens his mouth to object, but stops as Ubbe hops over the table and grabs Bella by her waist and towards a crowd of men. “Ubbe, where must you take her? I was just beginning to discuss something with her and Hvitserk.” Ubbe gives his youngest brother a knowing look,

“I am to take her to talk with father. He hasn’t seen her since she was young. He will be pleased.” He puts his large, calloused hand on the small of Bella’s back to lead her away, but Hvitserk pulls her back.

She gazes down at him, confused as to what he could want, “Bella, Ubbe wishes for father to see you for what Freyja has gifted you, not because he might miss you after all these years.” Hvitserk confesses, hoping to have his brother’s hands away from her perfect body. Much to his happiness, she sits on Hvitserk’s lap as she always has. She hugs onto him tight, sticking her tongue out at her oldest friend. Ubbe tilts his head to the slide, eyes going a little wider and eyebrows a little higher,

“You believe him, huh? You believe Hvitserk does not just wish to feel your ass on his lap?” Bella holds onto him tighter, as he wraps his arms around her wiast,

“I believe, Ubbe Ragnarsson, that my closest companion is making sure his father does not look down my dress like you so discreetly did.” The men laugh as Ubbe covers his reddening face and she leaves a kiss on Hvitserk’s cheek, getting up and pulling Ubbe towards his father, “But none the less, let’s meet the famed Ragnar Lothbrok. It has been some time since I have talked with my king.”

Hvitserk watches her as she walks away, pulling Ubbe by the hand towards their father. He sighs, and starts to shovel meat into his mouth, much to Ivar’s happiness. “So brother, when will you have Bella?” He asks, smirking once all the shredded meat his brother had in his mouth found its way back to the table. Hvitserk turns towards Ivar,

“I will not take what isn’t mine.”

This makes Ivar scoff, “That has not stopped you before. Why must that stop you now? I will take her before you or Ubbe if you think this way.”

Hvitserk finds himself laughing, “You might think she would love a cripple.”

His brother turns his head, unsure at why he would suddenly be do harsh towards him, “You are not Sigurd, do not act this way with me.” Both princes gaze to the corner of the room, where Bella’s brother and Sigurd seem to be in their own world, and Sigurd’s hand is traveling somewhere that Ivar nor Hvitserk would ever dare touch on another man.

“You are right, Ivar.” Hvitserk, looks back at Bella, who is talking brightly with their mother and father, “I am not Sigurd. But I have waited a long time to make Bella my wife. I will not have her tits distract my brothers and have them believe she is open game.”

“You do not have a claim, brother. If she choses, she can have us all.” Ivar loses his smirk, looking at Hvitserk confused,

“But I do. When our neighboring Earl’s son visited a few winters ago, he thought he would be Bella’s husband.” Ivar shakes his hand, putting his hand up. Ivar remembers this well, all five sons of Ragnar had put their foot down when this unknown boy thought he could speak of their Bella like he had.

“I will take her in a fortnight once my father arranges the marriage. I’m sure she’ll be delicious, although it would not surprise me if the mighty sons of Ragnar had already been buried in that, eh?”

Ivar remembers being enraged at his words, Bella being around his age and one of his only friends. “But brother, he left after that horrid night.” Hvitserk scratched the back of his neck,

“After Bjorn, Ubbe, and I paid him a visit.” Ivar raised his eye brow, wanting to know what his brothers had done, but as Bella took a seat on Ubbe’s lap when he sat down, Hvitserk was in no mood to talk. He looked over to his brother,

“But why now does this bother you, brother? She has always been close to us all like this.” He whispered to Hvitserk, who looked away to whisper back,

“My heart is tired of hurting for her to be next to my side and not my brothers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like!!! I am very excited that there was a desire for part two, even if it was just one person. Ubbe is kind of sliding in…what are the thoughts on that? ALSO, Ivar has a bit of a flip floppy attitude towards it??? Hvitserk seems angry??? (maybe because he laid on his feelings too long idk)


End file.
